Figuring Things Out
by Mari
Summary: Cailin and Eric resolve their feelings for each other
1. Confusion

Spoilers: Cows & Effect  
  
  
Notes: This is my first Caitlin's Way fic so please let me know what ya think.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Caitlin's Way. It belongs to it's creators and everyone else therein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
  
"When's the big date?" that's the question that keeps going through my mind. Why did Griffin have to bring that up? Why?  
  
  
Eric and I were having a fine time until that. I was helping him out because, sometimes, I feel so bad for him. He doesn't really have anybody in his life. I can identify with that 'cos' I've been there.  
  
  
I mean sure he has friends. Griffin and Brett. But he doesn't tell them about his problems. He doesn't tell them when he needs help or just someone to listen. He thinks that admitting you need somebody makes you weak.  
  
  
Sometimes I still feel like that. It's a hard habit to break. But I have Dori, Jim, and yes even Griffin. I have people to lean on. People that make me see that asking for help or somebody to listen is okay. Eric really doesn't.  
  
  
I, idiot that I am, let Griffins question get to me. I just blew poor Eric off like everybody else in his life. I did that after he had been so nice to me too. He didn't have to clean and dress my cut but he did. He was so nice. And then I go and tell him that I don't want to work with him. Could I have been any ruder?  
  
  
Luckily for me, Eric let me make it up to him by taking those pictures and making those posters. I really hope that the Mayor takes action quickly. Poor Eric doesn't need any more dead cows. Er...I mean cattle.  
  
  
What is the difference between cows and cattle anyway? Does it really matter what you call them? I don't think so.  
  
  
Anyway, so I don't exactly hate Eric anymore. I mean sure sometimes he acts like a real jerk but other times...I don't know it's like he's a different person. A person I actually like.  
  
  
I think that the reason that Griffins questions bothered me so much is that deep down somewhere, I was kinda wondering the same thing myself.  
  
  
The freaked me out. Why was I thinking about Eric at all? I was just worried about his cows, yes I said cows, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
  
After thinking about Eric all night I've come to the conclusion that I like him. And not just sometimes. I like him all of the time. Which leaves me where?  
  
  
Confused.  
  
  
What do I do now? Do I just tell him how I feel? Does he even like me?  
  
  
Sometimes, sometimes when he looks at me I think that maybe he feels the same way about me. Like when he got my arm out of the barbed wire...I thought that he was gonna kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me.  
  
  
I think I'm going to tell him. If he doesn't like me then I guess I'll just suck it up and deal.  
  
  
But if he does like me...I don't care what anyone says.  
  
  
I hope that he likes me. Actually, I hope that he kisses me. Just don't tell anyone.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Feelings

Spoilers: Cows & Effect Notes: This is my first Caitlin's Way fic so please let me know what ya think.  
*'s denote Caitlin's thoughts Disclaimer: I so don't own Caitlin's Way. It belongs to it's creators and everyone else therein.   
  
  
  
Eric, wait up!" called out Caitlin as she ran to catch up with him as he left the school.  
  
  
"What's up?" he inquired as the turned and smiled at her.  
  
  
"Um...nothing." replied Caitlin chickening out.  
  
  
"Oh, okay." said a very confused Eric as he started to walk away again.  
  
"No wait!" exclaimed Caitlin. "I was wondering if you could come over to my house later. To talk."  
  
  
"Well I guess I could." replied an even more confused Eric.  
  
  
"Okay. I'll see you about Five then?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye." With that Eric walked off thinking that Caitlin was one weird chick.  
  
  
*I am such a dork! 'Um..nothing. No wait!' What was that? Now he probably thinks I'm retarded or something. Ugh. Oh well, at least he's coming over.*  
  
  
  
Cut to: Five O'clock Caitlin's Room  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that Jim and Dorie won't kill me for being up here?" questioned Eric as he sat down cross-legged on the end of Caitlin's bed.  
  
  
"For the hundredth time No. Beside they're not even here and neither is Griffin. He's out doing something with Brett. So it's fine."  
  
  
"Why exactly am I here?" asked Eric looking Caitlin in the eye.  
  
  
"Oh, um well ya see," began Caitlin as she got up off her bed and started pacing around the room. "I need to tell you something. And I didn't want to tell you at school or in front of anybody. It's kinda private and,"  
  
  
"Caitlin," interrupted Eric, "You know that you can tell me anything."  
  
  
"But it's about you!" blurted out Caitlin.  
  
  
"I see." he replied not really seeing at all. "Are you sure I'm the best person to tell it to then?"  
  
  
"Yes Eric you are the only one I need to tell this to."  
  
  
"Are you sure? Because you seem to be doing everything but telling me."  
  
  
Blushing at that Caitlin replied, "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."  
  
  
Getting up and walking over to her he said, "There's nothing to be nervous about Caitlin."  
  
  
"Yes there is because I like you and I don't know if you like me?" exploded Caitlin.  
  
  
After several seconds of silence Eric said, "You sure don't sound to happy about it."  
  
  
"I'm new at this okay. So sue me." And so saying she plopped herself back down on the bed.  
  
  
"What about Will?" question Eric who for some reason was still entirely calm.  
  
  
"Will was different."  
  
  
"How so?" asked Eric once more setting and looking her in the eyes.  
  
  
Squirming under his gaze she sighed and said, "I never felt like this with Will."  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"He never gave me butterflies or made my skin tingle when he just looked at me."  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
"Yes! What is this 20 questions?"  
  
  
"No. But I've liked you for a long time now Caitlin and I want to make sure that you really like me." replied Eric  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Yes really. Why do you think I let you hang around me so much? It isn't because of your great cattle skills."  
  
  
"Shut up!" laughed Caitlin.  
  
  
"Make me." said Eric only half teasing.  
  
  
Looking into his eyes Caitlin felt her breath catch. *Nope, I never felt anything like this with Will.*  
  
"Caitlin." breathed out Eric as he reached out and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
  
*God, please let me kiss him back right.*  
  
  
Eric's lips touched hers gently at first and then with more pressure when he felt her respond. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked at her flushed face.  
  
  
Opening her eyes she smiled at him. A sweet sexy smile that Eric didn't know she had.  
  
  
He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her once more. As her hands tangeled themselves in his hair he wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer.  
  
  
They were so wrapped up in each other that they never even heard the door open or Griffin and Brett walk in.  
  
  
Seeing Caitlin and Eric making out on her bed Griffin exclaimed, "What's going on in here?"  
  



	3. Resolutions

Spoilers: Cows & Effect   
  
Notes: This is my first Caitlin's Way fic so please let me know what ya think.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Caitlin's Way. It belongs to it's creators and everyone else therein.   
  
  
  
"Griffin!" screamed Caitlin as she jumped out of Eric's arms.  
  
"Um hey Grif." said Eric as he embaressedly ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"What's going on in here?" repeated Griffin.  
  
Snickering, Brett replied, "I think that's fairly obvious."  
  
"Stay out of this Brett!" shouted Caitlin getting mad.  
  
"Will somebody answer my question!" shouted Griffin as he glared at Eric.  
  
"It's none of your business Griffin!" spat out Caitlin getting up in his face.  
  
Going up to Caitlin and pulling her back Eric said, "Everybody just calm down."  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when your kissing Caitlin?"  
  
"Grif, get a grip dude. Let them explain." said Brett as he leaned back against the wall and prepared to enjoy the show.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Griffin but Caitlin and I happen to like each other."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Griffin.  
  
"You can have a girlfriend but I can't have a boyfriend is that it?" questioned Caitlin.  
  
"Am I your boyfriend?" asked Eric with a grin.  
  
"Do you wanna be?" asked Caitlin shyly?  
  
"Yeah." said Eric as he started to pull her towards him.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm still here!"  
  
"Grif, dude, what is the problem?" asked Brett.  
  
"It's Eric!"  
  
"And what's wrong with it being Eric?" asked Caitlin.  
  
"He's my friend." explained Griffin.  
  
"And that some how means that I can't be Caitlin's boyfriend?" asked Eric more than a little confused.  
  
"Well no it's just that...It's you and Caitlin man."  
  
"Griffin just because Caitlin and Eric are together now doesn't mean anything has to change." said Brett.  
  
"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" question Eric raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a gift."   
  
Going up to Griffin Caitlin said, "Brett is right, as weird as that sounds. Nothing is gonna change. Well, actually I guess that we might be fighting less."  
  
"Now that is a plus." responded Griffin.  
  
"So are you okay with me and Caitlin?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that walking in on you kinda took me by surprise. Are we cool?"  
  
"Totally." said Eric.  
  
"Yeah we're good." said Caitlin.  
  
"Now that this is all settled let's get something to eat. Please?" pleaded Brett.  
  
"Sure you guys coming?" asked Griffin.  
  
"We'll be there in a sec." replied Eric.  
  
"Okay." said Griffin as he and Brett left.  
  
"What?" asked Caitlin after they'd left.  
  
"Come here." said Eric grinning at her.  
  
Going over to him Caitlin tilted her head to the side and said, "That went well I guess."  
  
"It could have been worse." agreed Eric wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Mmhm." responded Caitlin batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Just promise me on thing." said Eric leaning down as if to kiss her.  
  
"What?" breathed out Caitlin heavily.  
  
"Make sure that I'm not her when you tell Dorie and Jim."  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Just kidding babe I swear." laughed Eric.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Happy to oblige ma'am." said Eric as he did just that.  
  
  
  
Notes 2: Should this be the end? Should I start another fic? Also do ya'll know of any good Caitlin's Way sites? Lemme' know.   
  
  
  



End file.
